


Changing the Rules

by PattRose



Series: The Rules Series [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt wants some changes made and Russ is dragging his feet on Milt’s ideas. There will be arguing.  Shock, shock, shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Rules

Changing the Rules  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt wants some changes made and Russ is dragging his feet on Milt’s ideas. There will be arguing. Shock, shock, shock.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ruleschanging_zpstzejhkc2.jpg.html)

Russ was pacing and looked at Milt and finally asked, “What? Are you not talking to me now?”

“As a matter of fact, I think I’m going to move out,” Milt answered. 

“Instead of talking to me, you’re going to move out? That makes no sense at all, Milt.”

“Fuck you, Russ. Oh yeah, I can’t.” Milt stormed off into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. He was so angry at Russ right now, he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“Hey, I told you I enjoyed being the top when we started sleeping together. I thought you understood.” Russ was now in the kitchen and yelling just as loud as Milt was. 

“I thought you meant you liked it, I didn’t think you meant I was never going to ever get a chance to fuck **you**. And with this thought, I say fuck it all. I’m going for a run.”

“Milt, you’re not dressed for running. You have an apron on and your work shoes. That would hurt your feet.”

“Thank you, oh wise one, but I know how to take the apron off and get a pair of running shoes on. As I said before, ‘fuck it’.”

Milt threw off the apron and walked into the bedroom cursing like a sailor. Milt wondered where that saying came from. He knew some sailors and they didn’t talk as badly as Milt did. When Milt came out, he had on shorts and tennis shoes and walked out the door without a fuck you or goodbye.

_Well, I sure fucked this one up and fast. It’s only been two weeks and Milt is talking about moving out of my house. Well, fuck him. I told him how I felt about being a top. He should have said something then. Why bring it up now?_

*

Milt was on his second mile and had a lot to think about. Could he be the bottom forever? He guessed he could. It wasn’t like it was a hardship or anything. Russ fucked him very nicely. But, Milt would like that same feeling with Russ. And damn it, he was going to come around or that would be that. It was time for a changing of the rules.

*

Russ was getting a little worried as he started dinner. Milt always ran, but not this long. The front door opened and Milt walked in, not looking at Russ at all and walked into the bathroom for a shower. 

Russ shut the stove off and followed Milt into the bathroom. It wasn’t like they didn’t see each other naked all the time. 

“So, you’re not talking to me now?” Russ asked. 

“No…”

“Really mature, Milton.” Russ hoped using his full name might cheer him up. But it didn’t work. Still no sound from Milt. 

Russ watched Milt shower and found himself getting hard just watching that fine ass. Then Milt turned around and his cock was shining in the sunlight from the window. Milt had never looked better in his life. Russ wanted him in the worst way, but knew this wouldn’t be the time to discuss it. 

Milt got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and started walking towards the front door with keys in his hand. 

“Milt, where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. Maybe I want to fuck someone. Did you ever think about that?”

Russ grabbed Milt’s arm and pulled him back in the house. “So you’re going out to fuck someone?”

“What’s it to you? I didn’t realize you only appreciated my ass. I thought I was a whole package deal. But now I see I was wrong. No, I’m not going out to fuck someone, I wish I could though. I want it bad.” Milt started for the door again and this time Russ didn’t stop him. 

Russ looked out the front door and watched Milt drive off, faster than he had ever seen Milt drive in his life. _How dare him change the rules? Everything was just fine. Why did he have to want something different?_

Russ went back into the kitchen, put the apron on that Milt had been wearing and liked the smell. He liked Milt’s smell. Very manly, clean and spicy. _Geeze, you make him sound like some type of food._

Russ continued cooking dinner and had it all set to go about an hour later. Still no Milt. Russ decided he would call and see where he was.

Russ picked up his phone and dialed Milt’s number. 

“What?” Milt shouted in the noisy room. 

“Where are you?” Russ asked. 

“Why do you care?” Milt answered. 

“You know I care, Milt. Come on home, I made dinner. It’s your favorite.”

“You think Chicken and Dumplings is going to make me forget the decision I have to make today?” 

“What decision are you making today?” Russ asked, worriedly. 

“How soon I can find a place to stay. I gave up my apartment, remember? And I can’t stay with you any longer.”

“You’re moving out?” Russ asked, shocked to his very core. 

“You’re a little slow on the uptake today, Russ and I’m the one that’s almost drunk.”

“I’ll come and pick you up,” Russ offered. 

“No thank you. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to look at your face. I don’t want to listen to you anymore and I sure as hell don’t want to be in the same room with you.”

“I don’t want you driving after you’ve been drinking,” Russ pointed out. 

“I called Meredith and she said she’d give me a ride to her place. She has a spare room.”

“She wants to fuck you, Milt.”

“So do you, what’s the difference?”

“I happen to be in love with you.”

Milt let out a bark of laughter and then closed his cell phone. 

Russ couldn’t believe that Milt just hung up on him. _What a dick. He’s making me out to be the bad person, but he’s not so hot himself. He’s probably going to sleep with Meredith._

Russ started pacing and wondered where Milt was. He called the bar by the station house and asked if Milt was there. The man that owned the bar, said, “He told me not to tell you he’s here.”

“Thank you. I’ll be there in a moment to pick him up,” Russ said. 

“There’s some little person here helping him into her car right now. He’s really drunk. You might have missed your window of opportunity, Russ.”

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks if you go and tell him some lie to keep him there for the next ten minutes.”

The barkeep thought for a moment and said, “Oops, too late. They drove off. She sure likes to touch him doesn’t she?”

Russ was so angry and jealous at the same time, he didn’t even want to think about it. He stormed into the kitchen and threw all the food away and did dishes. He could always think clearer when he was doing dishes. 

*

After about an hour, Milt walked through the front door and said, “I need to pick up my clothes.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to throw our relationship out the window over something like this,” Russ said. 

“Something like this? You still think I’m being an idiot for wanting to fuck someone, right? Well, the game is on. I’m not sleeping with Meredith. I want to fuck you. Not Meredith. God, you’re such an immature asshole. I can’t believe I told you I loved you.”

“You don’t love me anymore unless you get to fuck my ass, is that the deal?”

“There was no rule set up about who fucked who. I didn’t know I needed to check. And I’m telling you, you’re a selfish bastard.” Milt went into the bedroom and started throwing some clothing into a suitcase.

Russ stood in the doorway and said, “Where are you going?”

“What do you care? You’ve made it very clear that I don’t matter to you at all. So, what difference does it make?”

Russ walked to the front door and shut it. Then he walked back to the doorway again and said, “I want to tell you something. But it’s very private.”

“Then don’t tell me. I’m so out of here, Russ.”

“Wait… I have something to say to you.”

Milt stood next to him, ready to bolt and asked, “What do you have to say?”

Milt watched Russ as he began to blush. Russ then whispered, “I’ve never bottomed before and I’m scared.”

Milt wasn’t expecting to hear that. He touched Russ’s face softly and said, “Do you believe I would ever hurt you?”

“You’re hurting me now…”

“Let me go and tell Meredith that I’m staying. I’ll be back.” Milt walked out the front door and told Meredith and she call him a tease. Milt figured he probably was. 

When he walked in, Russ wasn’t in the doorway any longer. Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking quite forlorn. 

“Okay, talk to me, Russ.”

“I’m scared to death. I mean, my cock will never get hard because I’m so fucking scared. It won’t be enjoyable for me at all.”

Milt sat down next to Russ and said, “Take all your clothes off. I’m going to give you an oil massage. And then I’ll show you how pleasurable it can be. You always make me feel terrific. And I’ll have you know that when you fucked me the first time? That was my first time bottoming. So we’re both tops. We should have discussed this crap ahead of time.”

“Did you just call our sex life, crap?” Russ kidded. But he was getting up off the bed and he was taking his clothing off. 

“Yes, I called it crap. Sorry about that. Do you believe I could ever hurt you physically?”

“No. You would never hurt me intentionally,” Russ answered. 

“When you made love to me that first night, I let you change the rules. My rules. And I found out it wasn’t bad at all. In fact, you’re pretty fucking fantastic at fucking me.” Milt lay a sheet across the bed for Russ to lie on and relax. He helped Russ lie down on the bed and kissed his ass before he walked into the bathroom for the oil. 

“Did you just kiss my ass, Milt?”

“You got a problem with that, Russ? I love your ass. It makes me so hot for your body. Every time I look at you, I want to fuck you.”

“No problem. Sort of thought it was sweet, actually.”

As Milt rubbed the oil all over Russ’s body, Milt asked, “Just so we’re clear on this. Are you allowing me to change the rules?”

Russ was moaning with appreciation at what Milt’s fingers were doing to his ass. “Yes, we are changing the rules. Now get on with it.”

Milt laughed at his easy partner and did just that. Both men found out that you can have fun both ways and they would never be stuck with just one way again. 

TBC


End file.
